fifefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Особенности (Features)
Текст страницы (по состоянию на 20.08.2013 г.) Introduction This article describes all the features the engine currently supports in the master branchосновная версия программы, разрабатываемой сообществом на ресурсе GitHub. Features are organized into categories for easy reference. As we continue to add features to FIFE we will update this article to keep it up to date. Note that because a feature is listed here does not mean that feature is 100% bug free. You may from time to time stumble upon a bug. Please file any bugs you find using the fife issues page. Audio * Formats ** OggVorbis * Large file streaming * Looping Development specific features * Logging ** Module specific logging functionality ** Logging according to priority levels ** Logging output to file / stdout Editor tools * Map editor tool ** Multi Map Interface (edit multiple maps at the same time) ** Object Selector ** Deleting instances from map layer ** Loading existing maps ** Placing instances on map layer ** Saving maps ** Undo/Redo support for instances ** Object Editor plugin ** Light Editor plugin ** Camera Editor plugin * Image atlas editor ** Create/Edit image atlases ** Multi-platform (written in Qt) Event handling Support for the following event types, can be bind to scripting functionality: * Mouse events * Keyboard events * Widget events * Custom commands Fonts Support for following font formats: * True type (using SDL_ttf) * Bitmap fonts Graphical User Interface * Ingame console with support for executing Python code / scripts * Fully customizable GUIs via ** fifechan *** Python wrapper via our pychan extension *** XML layouts *** Skinable ** CEGUI *** Python wrapper (PyCEGUI) ** librocket *** Python wrapper Graphics General * Support for all formats implemented by SDL_image * Color key support * Take ingame screenshots via hotkey * Pooling of image resources, resulting enhanced performance and reduced memory consumption * Image atlases (many images contained in one file) Animations * Multiple definable key frame animations per object Effects * Lighting (OpenGL renderer only) * Fog of War (OpenGL renderer only) Maps * 3D geometry definition (defined by tilt, rotation and scale) * Support for different tile and object grids with independent geometries * Multiple layers per map * All variations of square and hex shape geometries * Multiple cameras / views per map * Custom XML-based map file format Pathfinding * Exchangable pathfinding backends: ** Route path finder Scripting * Python based scripting system (out of the box) * Scripts be can executed from the console Renderer * Support for different renderers via render backend approach (currently SDL + OpenGL backend available) * Various resolutions * Bit-depth (16, 24, 32bit) * Window mode (fullscreen & windowed) SDL * Colorkey for fast transparency effects OpenGL * Transparency for tiles & objects * Colorkey for fast transparency effects * Lighting effects * Fog of War View * Custom Isometric views defined by angle and tilt of camera * Top down/side views * Correct z-order sorting of map instances * Support for different renderers: ** Blocking renderer ** Cell selection renderer ** Coordinate renderer ** Floating text renderer ** Grid renderer ** Instance renderer ** Quadtree renderer ** Light renderer (OpenGL only) * Static layer support which renders an entire layer as one texture Virtual file system * Support for reading files on platforms with different byte orders * Read support for ZIP archives * Lazy loading of files for decreased load times Перевод Введение В данной статье описываются все возможности движка, поддерживаемые в настоящее время главной ветвью . Для удобства, все особенности организованы по категориям. Поскольку мы продолжаем добавлять новые функции в FIFE, мы будем обновлять эту статью, чтобы держать ее в актуальном состоянии. Отметим, что если функция указана здесь, это не означает, что она на 100% свободна от ошибок. Иногда вы можете натыкаться на ошибки. Пожалуйста, получая ошибки, прежде всего воспользуйтесь страницей вопросов о fife. Аудио * Форматы ** OggVorbis * Большой потоковый файл * Зацикливание Специальные особенности разработки * Запись ** Модуль специальной записи функциональности ** Запись в соответствии с уровнями приоритета ** Запись вывода в файл / stdout Инструменты редактора * Редактор карт ** Интерфейс Multi Map (одновременное редактирование нескольких карт) ** Выбор объекта ** Удаление экземпляров из слоя карты ** Загрузка существующих карт ** Размещение экземпляров на слое карты ** Сохранение карт ** Поддержка отмены/повтора для экземпляров ** Плагин Редактор объектов ** Плагин Редактор света ** Плагин Редактор камеры * Редактор Алтас изображений ** Создание/редактирование атласа изображений ** Мульитиплатформенность (создан на Qt) Обработка событий Поддержка следующих типов событий, может быть привязана к функциональным сценариям: * События мыши * События клавиатуры * События виджетов * Пользовательские команды Шрифты Поддержка следующих форматов шрифтов:: * True type (используется SDL_ttf) * Растровые шрифты Графический интерфейс пользователя * Игровая консоль с поддержкой выполнения Python-кода/скрипта * Полностью настраиваемый графический интерфейс с помощью: ** fifechan *** Python-обёртка через наше расширение к pychan *** XML макеты *** Смена оформления ** CEGUI *** Python-обёртка (PyCEGUI) ** librocket *** Python-обёртка Графика Общее * Поддержка всех форматов осуществляет SDL_image * Поддержка ключей цвета * Захват скриншотов игры при помощи горячих клавиш * Объединение ресурсов изображений, что дает в результате повышение производительности и снижение потребления памяти * Атлас изображений (много изображений, содержащихся в одном файле) Анимация * Несколько определяемых ключевых кадров анимации на объект Эффекты * Освещение (только рендеринг OpenGL) * Туман войны (только рендеринг OpenGL) Карты * 3D определение геометрии (определенный наклон, поворот и масштаб) * Поддержка различных тайлов и объектов сеток с независимой геометрией * Несколько слоев на карту * Все варианты геометрии квадратной и шестигранной формы * Несколько камер / Просмотров на карту * Пользовательские XML-файл карты на основе формата Поиск пути * Сменные бэкэнды поиска пути: ** Поиск маршрута пути Сценарии * Система сценариев, основанная на Python (из коробки) * Сценарии могут быть выполнены из консоли Средства визуализации * Поддержка различных средств визуализации с помощью визуализации серверного подхода (в настоящее время доступно SDL + OpenGL серверной) * Различные разрешения * Битовая глубина (16, 24, 32bit) * Оконный режим (полноэкранный & окнный) SDL * Цветовые ключи для быстрого эффекта прозрачности OpenGL * Прозрачность для тайлов и объектов * Цветовые ключи для быстрого эффекта прозрачности * Световые эффекты * Туман войны Вид * Пользовательские изометрические виды в пределах угла и наклона камеры * Сверху вниз / боковой вид * Правильный z-направленный порядок экземпляров карты * Поддержка различных средств визуализации: ** Блокирование визуализации ** Поклеточная визуализация ** Координатная визуализация ** Визуализация плавающего текста ** Визуализация сетки ** Визуализация экземпляров ** Quadtree визуализация ** Визуализация света (только OpenGL) * Поддержка статических слоев, преобразуемых в одну текстуру Виртуальная файловая система * Поддержка чтения файлов на платформах с различным порядком байтов * Поддержка чтения ZIP-архивов * Отложенная загрузка файлов для снижения времени загрузки Примечания Источники * GitHub\fifengine\Futures - Особенности Категория:Перевод